Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, remade and increased detail
by CoDFlop
Summary: In this version of the MW2 storyline, the detail is highly increased, giving the reader an insight into how characters like Ramirez and Roach felt during the war, and also introducing news characters and story events, to make the story of the game even better than it already was


Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, remade and detailed

Day 1

Afghanistan

PFC Joseph Allen

US Rangers

Joseph Allen had been in the rangers for a few years now, and was now half way through his second tour of Afghanistan, so far this tour had been fairly uneventful. He, along with his Sergeant, Foley was training some of the locals to fire a rifle with precise accuracy. Allen did all the drills Foley needed him to do, and was informed the Lieutenant General Shepherd wanted him to run 'THE PIT'. 'THE PIT' was a kind of training course for the Rangers, allowing them to hone their aim. When Allen arrived he was greeted by his friend Corporal Dunn, who was holstering his pistol, 'Hey private, welcome back to the pit. General Shepherd's in the box watching, he wants to grab one of our guys for his pre-Madonna squad…if that's your thing'. 'Pre-Madonna?' what kind of squad is that?' Allen questioned. 'I don't know bro, anyway timer starts as soon as you drop the first target'. This run for Allen was his quickest yet, and he felt he impressed Shepherd, however he didn't know if he would want to leave his squad if selected for the new squad. Before he could speak to Dunn however, the base alarm began to sound, piercing the air, as 4 Humvees rolled through the heavily guarded gate, most windows on the vehicles were either gone, cracked or stained with the Rangers blood, the men were then informed that the bridge they needed to get into the main city was under attack. Just like that Foley grabbed Allen and Dunn and pushed them into a Humvee, and they moved out.

'Well this is what I've been wanting' Allen thought to himself, he and Dunn were in a Humvee with one of the Afghan trainees and a Private who seemed new to everyone, his name was difficult for most of the men to pronounce so he was just nicknamed 'triggers' Allen however had no clue why, and didn't bother to ask either. The 4 men were part of the column of Rangers heading to the bridge to defend it. They were around 2 minutes out when the front Humvee was launched into the air by an IED and gunfire erupted. For Allen the next few seconds felt like a lifetime, he hopped out the vehicle and dashed to cover, screaming at the trainee and trigger to follow him, he couldn't see Dunn yet but Dunn could handle himself. This was where Allen could see if that training had worked on the Afghans, Allen watched as he ducked out of cover to return fire at the enemy. 'impressive' Allen thought, but not even a heartbeat after saying it, the guy just fully stood up, and a bullet smacked straight into his head, and his body went limp and collapsed against a rock, 'Fuck man' screamed trigger, this was his first proper combat situation, and for the poor kid it wouldn't be his last. Allen and Trigger placed the trainee in a Humvee and linked back up with Dunn, all the rangers left decided to get to the bridge on foot, they felt it was safer. With the bridge in sight Allen felt weirdly relieved, and then a bullet flew past his helmet, the explosions returned, he slipped, rolling down a hill and slamming into something hard, then he passed out.

Gunshots, Grenades, RPG's, screaming, swearing, the war had it all, Allen was dreaming he was at home, until a certain General yanked him up from the ground 'Get up Private Allen, Rangers Lead The Way!'. Allen gave a struggled 'HOOAH!' and ran to a blown out truck, he searched for Foley, Dunn or Trigger, and straight away he could hear Foleys commanding voice, calling out enemy positions and where to shoot, Dunn was positioned next to him, along with Trigger. Two trucks filled with Taliban soldiers arrived on the opposite side of the bridge and fired at Rangers defending their side, Allen's heart hurt when he saw one of the Rangers fall from the bridge, slamming into one of the concrete support beams, then into the river, Allen gave a cross symbol across his chest and continued to fire at the men opposite to him on the bridge. When it was only one hostile left on the bridge, he hopped back in his truck and fled, when this happened the Rangers regrouped at the bridge and prepared to cross the bridge. As they were getting prepared to roll out, at least 25-30 hostiles appeared at the top of a huge building, firing down on the rangers with AK's and RPK's. This was what gave General Shepherd his shaky reputation, he ordered in an airstrike on the building and just as men began to question the decision, in came an f-22 jet and it sent two rockets into the building, and down it came, engulfing the city in dust as the Rangers moved through it making it near impossible to see. Allen was sat on the mini-gun, which quit literally ripped people to shreds, and scanned every alleyway until they got to a cross road at the end of the street, three members of a militia stood at a balcony watching the convoy as they turned towards the school, Allen looked at them and spun up his mini-gun causing the men to hide inside, this made a few of the Rangers chuckle and feel less nervy about the situation. As they approached the school, sniper shots rang out through the air, then RPG's were launched, and full on hell broke loose again, the front Humvee was gone…flipped over by an RPG leaving 3 to speed through the city. 'TRIGGER DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE, GET US OUT HERE!' screamed Dunn, who was firing out his passenger side window 'Allen light them up!' and Allen didn't hesitate, his mini-gun made easy work of the 10+ hostiles running down the street, and the militia truck that blocked off a road. Foley, who was now riding with Dunn, Allen and Trigger, spotted an RPG on top of a building at the far end of the street and called it out, but he fired before Allen lay into him with the turret, and 2 Humvees flipped onto their sides. All 10 Rangers crawled out the wrecked vehicles, and rushed for a nearby building, two Rangers were shot before even reaching the door, another was hit by debris falling from a roof, he died instantly, as for the other two, not a lot could be done due to the amount of militia fighters on the rooftops, 'Fuck man they're just lying there dying, I can help' them screamed Dunn 'No Dunn, stay put!' ordered Foley. Trigger was communicating with Sgt McCord, who was in a Humvee with Shepherd when their paths was blocked by the destroyed truck, and were now pinned outside the school.

Sgt McCord's POV

McCord placed a new magazine into his M4A1, it was only him and four others protecting the General, against a school full of the enemy, 'McCord is the rest of 2-1 coming anytime soon?' asked Shepherd, 'Yes sir, Sergeant Foley and a 6 man team are on their way..Eta is 1 minute 30! 'Copy That Sergeant' replied Shepherd, The men were running low on ammunition now, and were pinned in by heavy gunfire from hostiles outside the school, and as soon as the men feared the worst, an M203 HE round slammed into the front of the school, blowing away 4 hostiles, then Sergeant Foleys team emerged from a apartment opposite the school. 'Man I am happy to see you guys!' cheered McCord. 'We are gonna clear the school and rendezvous with you at Checkpoint Lima, over' Foley told McCord over the radio, 'Copy that Sarge, meet you there.' McCord responded, McCord, the three remaining men he had and General Shepherd returned to the Humvee and made their way to checkpoint Lima

15 MINUTES LATER

McCord was aiming his sights down an alley, they hadn't heard from Foley or any of his team since the school, so they were holding the alley in case somehow all 7 of them had died, McCord heard at least 10 voices round the corner, then a distinctive Private Allen 'FIRING' followed by a large bang. McCord stood up quickly, and at that exact moment, an enemy came round the corner, McCord's gun the conveniently jammed on him, and he thought 'this is how I die, by a fucking gun malfunction?' Then the enemy shook as bullets riddled his torso, then he slumped into a fruit stand and died, Allen walked round the corner, and greeted McCord, who in turn was summoned by Shepherd.

Allen's POV

Shepherd called Allen over, 'Yes sir' Allen addressed the General, and had an idea of what this conversation would be. 'Private Allen, your being reassigned, and you're taking orders from me now'; 'Sir, Can I ask what this is about?' 'We got a long journey Private, get in my chopper and I'll explain on the way' 'Yes sir'

Task Force 141 Operating Base

Location Classified

General Shepherd

Shepherd stepped off the black hawk, followed by a confused Allen. 'So Sir, can I ask what I am being reassigned to?' 'Well Allen, your no longer a First Class Private in the Rangers, I'm offering you a chance to join my 'pre-madonna' squad, as your friend Dunn would call it.' 'But Allen, this unit has the best soldiers in the world, from all around the world, there is no language barrier, no difficulty on missions, when we go in we are out before the enemy even sees our unit badge, I feel like you are a great fighter, and I want you to take on a very important task, can you do it?' Shepherd clearly believed that Allen was capable. Allen didn't take much time to dwell on this opportunity, after all he had already flown all the way out here, he wasn't just going to reject the offer then fly back to Afghanistan 'I will do it General, to the best of my abilities'. 'I'm glad to hear it Allen, I would introduce you to the team but they are all busy, two are on a mission at a Russian mountain base, recovering a vital ACS module from a downed satellite, rest for now Allen and well discuss the mission when they return'. With that said Allen fell asleep on cue, he was exhausted from the combat in Afghanistan, and needed to rest badly.


End file.
